A New Kind Of Monster
by The Royal Plutonian
Summary: A man falls, but he is not what you expect. (I had this floating around since before I was doing this. I tried using different fonts but this site aint having it, so small letter, besides Sans and Paps, are monsters. Big ones are the man. And his name is left out for a reason. Not so you can add in your own name. Its a mystery to the monsters and to the readers.)


A man falls into what seems a bottomless pit, landing on his back he gets up. In the sunlight you can see his face. It looks very tired, almost wincing at the sunlight. He has jet black hair and glasses on. His eyes are red. On his neck are three faint slits on each side of his neck. He wears a black shirt with a medallion around his neck. He stands up, his pants are a light blue and his shoes are black. His skin is a light tan color. On his left ring finger is a silver-like ring, on his right wrist is a gold bracelet. He is standing in a circle of golden flowers. He gets out of the sunlight.

Out of the ground pops a flower with a face.

"Hi I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You seem new here so let me show you the rules of the land." A black heart shows in front of the man, it looks jagged, fractured and unstable.

"This is your, uh, soul… It uh, looks , uhh, looks like something. At the bottom you'll see four things; fight, act, item, and mercy. As you'll see there is your life…."

The man's life is in the hundreds.

"Huh, well you see the lvl, that stands for LOVE. You want LOVE don't you? Well LOVE is shared by little white friendliness pellets! Move around see if you can get all of them."

Being cautious the man hit one. The man's heath drops by 19. The man stumbles, blood starts to flow from his chest.

"Ha ha! You idiot! How could anyone pass up…. Huh?"

The man has his left hand up. Flowy is hoisted into the air. The man laughs.

"You idiot, now you've shown me that you are an enemy."

Before the man could do anything else Flowy is hit by a fireball. The man puts down his hand. A anthropomorphic goat walks out in front of the man.

"You poor child. Seeing a horrible creature pick on you. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS."

The scene shifts back to the flowers. Toriel has white fur, a dress on that is purple except for a symbol on the chest that is white.

"Come with me my child. I will tend to your wounds."

Toriel holds out her hand.

"Thank you, Toriel."

The man says. His voice is nice except for a little gravelly from the loss of blood.

"I will follow you, but I need to shut this wound."

He takes off his shirt to easily get to the wound. She sees scars on his chest. In his left hand erupts a black fireball that he uses to sear the wound shut. Toriel gasps at this.

"You have magic?" "Yeah." "Well at least I can give you a bed to rest in."

"Thank you."

She leads him into a room, there is a door shut and she shows him the sequence to get through.

"There will be traps like this all over the RUINS."

He follows her through the door and into the other room. He flips the other switches and they enter into another room. She leads him to a dummy.

"When there monsters face you, strike up a friendly conversation.I will come to resolve the conflict."

The man starts to talk to the dummy, he feels a little stupid, but Toriel sems happy.

They walk to a river on the bridge are spikes.

"I think you need to follow me for this one."

He follows her through the maze until they come to a long hallway. Toriel looks at the man.

"I must leave you for right now, sorry for this."

She walks away. The man walks down to the pillar she is hiding behind.

"Hello."

Toriel starts for a moment. "Oh hello. You startled me."

They walk out of the hallway. A monster attacks the man. Jimmy talks to it. Toriel comes and glares at the monster, watching it leave. After a while of walking Toriel talks to the man.

"Here is a cell phone. I must leave, please wait here."

After a while the man gets tired of waiting.

He walks for a little while, encountering and Mercying the monsters in the RUINS. The phone rings,

"Hello child, would you like butterscotch or cinnamon?"

He answers

"Oh ok."

After wandering for a while, the man's phone rings again.

"Hello, it's me again. If I gave you the other choice, would that be fine? I know your preference but if I gave the other choice would you turn your nose up at it. No, O.K. Thank you."

After a while of wandering around, he encounters a ghost lying on a flowerbed. He asks kindly for it to move.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (Maybe if I act like I'm asleep he'll leave) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

The man tries to move the ghost by force, instigating a fight. The ghost sees his fractured soul.

"What happened to you?"

"Not important, will you please move?"

"Why?"

"I would like to get through, please move?"

He gives the ghost a small smile. The ghost smiles back. But he cries. The man dodges the tears. He gives the ghost a patient smile.

"Heh."

The ghost says.

"Let me try something."

Instead of crying downwards, the tears go up. They make a top hat on his head.

"Do you like it? I call it Dapper Blook."

"That is actually very cool." The man says.

They go back to the flowerbed the ghost was on.

"I usually come down to the RUINS to avoid people, but today I met someone nice. Oh, let me move for you."

The ghost says. He then fades away as the man walks farther till he finds some bread, "Spider Sale!" The sign read.

Amused and with the gold he amassed fighting the monsters, he bought some bread.

He wonder a bit more fighting more monsters, he eventually finds a house. He knocks on the door.

"One second."

Calls a woman's voice. The door swings open, Toriel stands in the doorway, apron around her.

"Oh, it's you. I wasn't expecting you yet. Please come in."

The man walks in the door.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, What's your name."

The man tells her.

"What a lovely name. Let me show you around." She says.

She shows him where the kitchen is. She takes him down a hall. She stops at a door in the middle of the hall.

"This is where your room is." She opens the door.

Inside is two beds, a desk in the middle, and two dressers on either wall parallel to each other.

"I'm almost done with the pie. Would you like to sleep or wait until the pie is done?"

"I would like to sleep."

" pie will be waiting for you."

The man goes to the bed on the right side after Toriel gestured him to that bed, sleeping for a full day. When he wakes up, the pie is waiting for him on the desk so is his shirt, washed and mended. He puts on the shirt and picks up the pie. He walks over to where Toriel is sitting, he notices the stairs leading down.

"Hey Toriel?" he asks.

"You may call me Tori."

"Where do those stairs lead?"

"Oh that just leads to the entrance to the RUINS. Please don't go down there."

"Why not?"

"It will only bring you death. The monsters outside the RUINS want to kill you. They aren't like the monsters here."

"Ok."

After a while the man gets curious. He walks down the stairs. Toriel runs to the man, taking his hand and tries to pull him up stairs.

"Tori, I need to see what's on the other side of the door."

"you can't, Asgore, He will kill you. Just like he did with the other humans."

The man looks Toriel squarely in the eye.

"Toriel, I am not human. I can survive."

"Then prove it my child, prove to me you can survive."

And with that Toriel blocks the way. She looks at the man's black, fractured, jagged, unstable SOUL and she gasps.

"What happened to your SOUL, my child?"

"Please let me through."

"I can't, especially with that frail soul."

"Than I guess I must prove myself to you. I am sorry."

A flash of black flames are shot, one singeing the fur on toriel, the rest narrowly missing her, hitting her fireballs. The man teleports and dodges all of Toriel's attacks that didn't get hit with his own. The man gives her mercy.

"Please stay. We can live together like a family." She pleads

Again mercy.

"I can give you a good live if you stay."

"I can't."

Toriel stops attacking. She gives the man a hug. The man is surprised at this.

"If it is your wish to go, I cannot stop you. But please do not return."

"I make no promises."

He leaves through the door. He sees that it is snowing. Using magic, he conjures a cloak with a hood and leather gloves out of thin air and puts them on. After wandering for a while he hears a snap of a twig. He walks on.

"Hey dude. Don't you know how to treat a new friend?"

The man turns around to see a short figure with its arm outstretched. The man takes it. Thhhhhbbbbbbbb. "The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick." A short skeleton with a white t-shirt, hoodie with a fur lining, shorts and sneakers is standing in front of the man, smiling.

"That trick is really outdated."

"Yeah, but it's still as funny as ever."

"Guess you are right."

They walk on the path until they reach a bridge. The man looks at the structure.

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh my brother put these up. He thought that a human, like you, would get stuck here."

"Well not even a human would get stuck here, maybe an elephant." "Hmm."

They walk along until they reach a structure.

"Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp."

The man does so. A tall skeleton, with white shorts, a red belt, red boots, a white shirt except for a symbol on the right side, and a red scarf walks up to the shorter one.

"Sans! Why aren't you at your post?"

"I'm on break."

"You've been on break for the past three hours!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're supposed to be on the lookout for humans! By the way what's a lamp doing here?"

"I don't know. It was here when I got here."

"Well then, get back to work. And don't go falling to sleep again."

"C'mon Pap, we both know that work leave me-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought Sans!"

"Bone tired!"

"Arg!" The taller skeleton storms off.

"Well, you can come on out now."

The man walks out from behind the lamp.

"One thing you got to know about Papyrus. He couldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh OK. "

"Hey could you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it? "

"Well it just that my brother has never seen a human before. Could you let him "Catch" you?"

"Well I could let him catch me, but I'm not human. I look like one, but I'm not. Does that make sense?"

"I guess." Sans leaves.

The man walks a bit farther. In the distance he sees Sans and Papyrus. He walks toward them. Papyrus looks at him, than at Sans. than back again. This happens for about fifteen seconds

"Sans!"

"Yeah bro?"

"A human!"

"You mean the rock?"

Yeah the rock, FUCKING LOOK SANS!"

Sans looks at the man.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The man just stands there, head cocked to one side in curiosity.

"Sans! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!" Papyrus says as Sans falls asleep. Papyrus picks him up. "Seriously Sans, must you fall asleep right now?" Papyrus mutters to himself. He walks away, leaving the man chuckling to himself. The man walks on, encountering monsters, sparing them until he finds a town.

A sign in front of it reads,"Snowdin"

"Play on words." The man says as he keeps walking.

"Oh Hi." Sans says as he appears in front of him.

"Hey Sans."

"You hungry bud?"

"Famished."

"Follow me, I know a shortcut."

The man follows him and they end up in a bar. Sans leads him to some stools.

"Hey Grillby, how about some fries and ketchup for my friend here."

"Hello Sans, come to pay your tab?" The man says as he turns around.

he has on glasses but other than that his head is a fireball, he has on a white shirt, which has the sleeves roll up, tie, black dress pants, and dress shoes.

"What's your name my friend?" He asks.

The man tells him.

"Nice name, so what'll you have to drink?"

"Water please."

"Alright, water coming up."

He gets the man some water. He starts cooking some fries. After a while the fries are done. Grillby passes them to the man, along with the ketchup. The man take a fry,

"So what did you want?"

"Look I'm not going to…." He picks up a sugar packet, "Sugar coat it for you, I know all your dirty secrets. If you try anything, I will kill you."

The man's eye closest to sans glows black.

"No, you don't."

Sans looks surprised before lowering his head.

"Let me ask you one thing, did you kill her?"

"No, I let her live, gave her a warning shot though. Singed some of her fur. But I wasn't going to kill the first person to give me compassion down here."

The man pulls out his wallet, takes out some gold and puts it on the table. He then stands up and looks at Sans, his eye not glowing anymore. Sans smiles, "Hey watch out for my brother, he'll try to catch you." Sans teleports away.

The man walks down the road for a while looking at all the people there. After he is out of town, he sees Papyrus not to far away. He walks forward until he is face to face with Papyrus.

"Human! Are you prepared to be captured?"

"No, not really."

"Well prepare yourself then, for I, The Great Papyrus, will capture you."

The man smirks as Papyrus attacks. His attacks doesn't hit the man until he turns the man's SOUL Blue. The man gets hit for five damage.

"Your blue, that's my attack. Nyeh heh heh!"

The man smirks as he teleports, dodging all of Papyrus's attacks. Then the man teleports behind Papyrus.

"Well it's been fun kid, but I got to go. See you." The man walks away.

He walks farther, encountering monsters along the way, mercying them of course. He then is at the entrance of a cave. Standing on top of it is a person in a suit of armor. The man looks up.

The armor speaks in a female voice. "I knew you'd come here human. They all did. And they all fell. With the seventh human soul, us monsters can finally be free. So come and meet your demise human. For I am Undyne, a royal guard!"

The man smirks and chuckles to himself. The woman take off her helmet, revealing her face. She has long red hair in a ponytail running down her back, her face is blue, with green eyes. She has three red slits on each side of her neck.

"Now let me…"

"I don't have time for this." The man starts to walk off. "Don't you walk away from me!" She attacks seeing the man's SOUL, unstable, fractured, broken, black.

"What the hell happened to your SOUL?" "Nothing that concerns you." The man says it with no care about it.

Undyne spawns a spear out of thin air, them man pulls a sword out of his back, blood dripping from it. Undyne looks stunned for a bit, then attacks. The man blocks, leading them both through the cave. The man isn't trying to attack, but to block, without trying. They end up in a place that is full of lava, save for bridges and platforms they walk across. He sees sweat dripping from her head. The battle continues until Undyne faints. She falls toward the lava. The man grabs her hand only for the armor to come off, he uses his magic to stop her falling into the lava. Putting her into his arms.

"You're a fine warrior, but you need more practice."

He tells her. He teleports her to Snowdin. He puts her in the snow, armor almost sissling. He teleports back. He walks farther encountering more monsters. He hears a voice of a woman, stuttering.

"Sh-should I call him?" she asks herself, though unaware she's on speaker.

His phone rings for a sec, then hangs up.

"You know what? I'll call him."

His phone rings right about the time he encounters a set of lasers.

"H-hey,let me give you some advice about the lasers. Blue means stop, orange means move. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He teleports to the other side of the lasers. He then encounters a Lab and walks inside. There is a big lizard-looking person in a lab coat, kind of pudgy. They turn to face the man. "O-oh, h-hello." The voice is of the stuttering woman that sounds a bit like a stereotypical nerd he heard earlier.

"Hi. How are you today?"

"O-oh I'm fine, just fine. H-how are you?" "Good. So what is all this then?" "Oh,it's called the Lab. It was built down here a long time ago. I-Im Alphys, what's your name?"

The man tells her.

"W-what a lovely name.I was watching you and,*sigh* Undyne fight earlier. Why did you spare her? You had the skill and power to kill her."

"She seemed like a good person, I don't kill good people. However she needs to learn how to ventilate armor. She fainted because her suit was too hot. Don't you agree?"

She nods.

"Th-though when she fights it's like watching a person dance. She's so graceful."

She starts to daydream a bit and the man notices. She starts to show him around after she snaps out if it. She shows him her Anime, the computer, and the workspace, they were going down a hall when the wall gets busted through.

"Hello darlings!" A metal box with 36 screens the size of post it notes, two short metal arms, and a wheel under it for mobility comes crashing in.

"My name is Mettaton! Today we have a special guest, here with me is a human from the surface 's your name human? Really that is a wonderful name. Now time for my quiz show, answer these questions correctly and you get to live!" The man give him a "really" look.

"Ready? Ok!" The robot starts to give the man questions, Alphys gives him the answers and Mettaton sees this. "Oh my, is she helping you, well here's a question that she can't help you with. Who does Alphys love?"

"Undyne."

"You are correct! You get your prize, life!"

The man rolls his eyes and with one hand, he pushes the robot through the hole it came in. Mettaton tries to regain balance, but he falls as the man walks away. Alphys catches up to him.

"W-wait, you're going already?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, before you go let me do something for you. C-can I see your phone?"

"Sure."

Alphys takes his phone. She walks into a different room. She comes out with a new phone.

"This is to replace your old one. I-it is touchscreen, allows texting, and downloadable tunes."

"Thanks you Alphys."

"Y-your welcome." He walks out of the lab. He starts to wander around for a bit, he than reaches a series of vents places around. He simply teleports to the other side. He wanders around a bit more until he reaches a cave. Inside he sees webs all over. He walks down the hall.

"Huhu huhu, a person told me that you would be here." The voice is of a woman. The man walks father and he starts to get stuck.

"They told me you were stingy with your money."

The man gets stuck and the woman shows herself. She has purple skin, five eyes arching around her forehead, six arms in a dark purple wrap, a red dress, and black knee high boots.

"They told me that you were awful to spiders and that your SOUL is worth a lot of money."

She attacks, seeing his SOUL.

"Why my deary, what happened to you?"

Without answering, the man pulls out his sword and cuts himself free. He teleports away. He walks farther. He is stopped with a sound of scurrying. He looks behind him, five foot spiders are attacking him and he rolls his eyes. Then his stomach growls.

"Really?" He thinks aloud.

He digs through his Inventory and pulls out the bread he bought at the "Spider sale". He eats it and the spiders stop.

"Why are you stopping?" She sees the bread.

"He lied. You aren't mean to spiders. Your nice." She stops attacking him.

"Sorry for us attacking you. We were paid to do it, lied to. My name is muffet. What's yours?"

The man tells her.

"What a lovely name."

"Do you know the way out of here?"

She shows him.

"Thanks."

"Come back anytime, and bring money."

The man chuckles to himself as he walks out. He encounters monsters, until he reaches a stone stairway. Mettaton is at the top,

"Oh, my love! You came!"

The man face palms. "Look, mettaton. If you don't stop this, I will not hesitate to throw you into the lava back there."

"But my love…"

"Look, I don't like you, you're getting on my nerves, and I'm about to lose it."

"Oh, you must have had heat stroke. Well I'm sorry that I can't be with you. Down to the dungeon you go!"

The man falls. He slows his descent with wings that tear out of his them, he falls slowly. Mettaton joins him as he closes up his wings and stores them away.

"I saw that. So you're not human?" "No." "And if you wanted you could fly back up there." "No, they're only for gliding. By the way, was that way faster?"

"Yes. It lead to my Resort. The fastest way to the king."

"Thank you."

The man teleports back up there. He walks away. He ends up at the MTT Resort. He sees Sans.

"Hey bud. Come, I want to get you dinner and talk with you."

The man follows Sans. They end up in a dining room. He and Sans sit down at the table.

"Look man. Here's the deal. I know what you would have done. I know what you can do. If it wasn't for a promise I made, you'd already be dead."

"Sans, let me tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm a monster like you Sans. Heck, I'm worse. So before you go and decide that you can kill me. Look at the facts. I look human yet I can glow my eyes. I have magic as evidence that I teleported behind your brother, avoiding a fight cause, let's be honest, I can kill him, I just didn't feel like fighting him at that moment. I have defeated undyne without do anything other than blocking, and I was able to get here almost unscathed. I would not say the same for a human. So before you go and judge me, look at the facts. Check my LEVEL. And that is without killing any monster here."

Sans does so, the man's LEVEL, 20000000. Sans gasps,

"How did you get this high of a level?"

"It's not a story worth reliving. It's not a story about killing humans, if that is what you are wondering, either. Well," The man scoffs "let's just say that life hasn't been to kind on me." Sans his his head bowed. "Now then, off to see the King."

"Why do you need to see the King?"

"To let him know that a new Monster is in his Kingdom."

Sans nods as the man walks away. He walks up to the elevator only for a "Out of Service" Sign to be on it, so he takes the stairs. He encounters monsters along the way. He then encounters Mettaton. He starts to go off about how the man can't kill him. The man just lifts him up and throws him down the bridge.

"Ow."

Sans looks up at the man and he just shrugs.

*Ring, Ring*

The man picks up his phone to find out that Alphys is on the other end.

"Th-there is a switch on the backside of mettaton. Oh, you found another alternative. Well I suppose that works."

The man walks on. He then finds himself in a replica of toriel's house. He walks in the halls only to find a set of stairs blocked by chains and locks, he simply jumps over them. He walks on. He looks around. He sees a painting on the wall, monsters all around him. They just stare at the man, dead silence is in the air. The man walks into a long hall, there are pillars all around, sunlight flooding in from the surface world, the man puts his cloak back on, hood over his head. He walks on. Sans is standing in front of the man now. "Looks like what you said was true. You are a demon but, you have shown everyone here mercy. For that I judge you worthy to pass on. Have fun man." Sans teleports away. The man walks onward to a garden surrounding a throne, it has a purple cushion, gold frame. He hears a male's voice coming from a creature that looks like Toriel.

"Hello human, my name is Asgore, the king of all monsters."

"Hello Asgore." The man tells him his name. " I am a new addition to your kingdom, I am a monster like you. I hope in time we may be friends."

"What do you mean? You are a human are you not?"

"I was, but I'm not anymore." The man unfurls his wings and Asgore gasps. "Than what SOUL are you?"

The man tell him about his SOUL. "I can help you break through the barrier and free yourself. If my magic is not enough, I will help you find a way." The man bows. "My King."

The scene shifts, the man is kneeling over a pile of ash with a purple dress surrounding it.

"Toriel, I'm so sorry. I should've been there"

He grabs the dress and buries his head into it, tears streaming down his face, he takes the dress. He walks out of the ruins only to find ash of Monsters everywhere. He walks father only to see Sans with Payrus's scarf in his hands and he walks over him him.

"I am so sorry Sans."

Sans's eyes are full of tears. The man walks farther and discovers ash inside of broken armor. By it is a spear, he kneels down and picks it up. He walks farther seeing ash everywhere, tears covering his eyes, streaming down his face. He keeps walking until he finds Muffets layer, her pet laying down by her. He pets the spider-muffin thing, and takes it with him. He walks farther until he meets with Mettaton's ashes. He walks along, horrified.

He takes the monster, the dress, and the spear and teleports to a room. The room is huge with dark walls and a window. a chair in the middle of it, other than that, it's empty. He leaves the staff leaning on the chair and the dress laying on it. He feels a pinging sensation in his chest. He teleports to the Judgement Hall, only to find Sans ash with his jacket and Papyrus's scarf on the ash.

A girl is standing in the room. The man is in a black armor with a hood over his head. The room has changed, Undyne's spear and Asgore's trident are on a weapons wrack, Toriel's dress framed on a wall, as well as Sans's Jacket and Papyrus's scarf in the same frame. From the window moonlight is shining.

"Why did you kill them Frisk? I could of seen Flowy, undyne, Mettaton, Muffet. Hell I could even have seen Asgore. But all the monsters. Why? Why did you kill them all?"

He gets out of the chair and turns around, his face showing, a metal mask on his mouth, glasses off, his right glowing black. Tears stream down his cheek as the girl smirks.

"Did you do it for gain, power, or just for genocide?" His mind recalls all of the monsters.

"Well, whatever the case. It's a beautiful night outside, owls are hooting, wolves are howling. On nights like this, kids like you, should be sent straight to Hell."

A Hell portal opens up behind Frisk as she looks behind herself.

"But that's your fault isn't it?"

The man's right eye glows black. Then he puts up his left hand and the human's SOUL is turned black, they are tossed around. He then sends Black Matter at her. Frisk's SOUL stays that way, she attacks only for the man to dodge and counterattack. Hitting the human for 100 damage. Frisk checks his stats *Hp: Unknown ;Defence: Unknown, You shouldn't have killed them.*

"What the heck?"

Frisk eats a chocolate bar, there HP goes up. The man breaks their Item Box with a close of his fist.

"No more regenerating health."

Frisk attacks again and the man counter attacks. They attack again, the man hits them with a blast of Dark energy.

"What?"

"You will only meet death by my hands Frisk. I will give you a warning before I do anything drastic. Reset this timeline, now. If you don't I will kill you over and over again."

Frisk attacks andThe man kills her with a Dark Matter spike into the heart. Frisk comes back only to feel fear. She sees her dead body lying on the floor, the hole still there, body bleeding.

"What are you?"

"I am he who is known by all monsters as friend, the one that they either loved or feared. I The one they call human, though that is not what I am. But you can call me Grim Reaper. For I will bring you death."

The man kills Frisk again and again. She keep coming back, her DETERMINATION driving them on. Until they are able to hit the man. He stumbles backwards. He looks up, pulls out his sword and attacks faster than the eye can see, he moves with a flurry of swings, killing Frisk over and over again. The man checks her stats also,

*Frisk is filled with DETERMINATION, not going to reset any time soon.*.

"You won't reset? Then I will force you."

The man swings his sword into his right hand. Than his left hand slowly comes up. Pointing his palm at Frisk, the man shoots out a blast stronger than the previous ones. It hits Frisk squarely in the chest. She gets blasted back, Frisk drives her knife into the ground before she flies into the Hell portal. She attacks the man again, cutting him. His left hand comes up, pointed at frisk, her SOUL turns even blacker and she gets thrown into the Hell portal. They look down to see rotting arms that also show bones shooting out of the portal to grab her. Frisk swing her knife at the hands, desperately trying to keep them away to no avail. The hands grab them pulling them slowly to Hell. Then, RESET.

The man is back in toriel's home, eating pie. He is wearing his black t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and glasses. He sees Toriel sitting at her chair near the fireplace, reading. He walks over to her, giving her a hug. Toriel is surprised at this.

"My child. Are you alright?"

With tears in his eyes the man answers, "Yes Toriel, everything is alright."

He lets go, telling Toriel he needs to see someone as he takes the pie, thanking Toriel for it. He exits the house, promising he will return. He goes to the circle of flowers he fell into. He sees Frisk and turns her SOUL black.

"Frisk. Let me ask you something, are you going to genocide again?"

Frisk shakes her head no. "Good, because if you do," His eyes flash black. "I will kill you. And next time" He takes off his glasses and Frisk sees what she fears the most.

"I won't be so nice."

He teleports away, going to visit all the other monsters, leaving Flowy to greet the child.


End file.
